Sailor Moon Wolf
by Zerogoki
Summary: SMHellsing-X-Over Integra ist Usagis Tante und Victoria ihre Adoptivmutter.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon Wolf

Weder Hellsing noch Sailor Moon gehören mir.

Ich habe die SM-Storyline um zehn Jahre nach hinten verschoben. Es geht also nicht 1992, sondern 2002 los.

Prolog:

Hallo, mein Name ist Usagi Tsukino van Hellsing. Ich bin vierzehn Jahre alt und lebe in Tokio. Wir, meine Adoptivmutter und ich, wohnen in einem Einfamilienhaus, das früher einmal meinen Eltern gehörte, da ich die einzige noch lebende Tsukino, habe ich es geerbt. Meine Ziehmutter heißt Victoria Seras, oder Vicci-Mama, sie arbeitet beim königlich protestantischen Ritterorden, der Hellsing-Organisation, wo meine Tante Sir Integra Wingates van Hellsing der Boss ist. Tante Integra ist die Cousine meiner Mutter. Vicci-Mama selbst ist ein Vampir. Ja ja, ich weiß, sie ernährt sich von menschlichem Blut, aber sie trinkt bloß Blutkonserven, wie die meisten Vampire. Die wenigsten Vampire jagen lebende Menschen und die kriegen es mit Vicci-Mama zu tun. Der Großteil der Vampire führt ein normales Leben mit normalen Jobs. Die wenigsten Menschen wissen von den „friedlichen" Vampiren.

Sie wollen sicher wissen, was aus meiner Familie geworden ist. Nun ja, sie sind tot. Als ich zehn war, wurden wir von ein paar marodierenden Wehrwölfen überfallen. Meine Eltern und mein Bruder wurden von ihnen getötet. Ich wurde von einem gebissen, überlebte, aber wurde selbst zu einem Wehrwolf. Da Tante Integra meine einzige noch lebende Verwante war, kam ich zu ihr nach London. Da sie sich wegen ihrer Arbeit nicht um mich Kümmern konnte, übertrug sie das Sorgerecht für mich auf Vicci-Mama, während der gesamte Besitz meiner Eltern an mich ging. Wir zogen wenig später nach Tokio, offiziell um das Freak-Problem hier im Auge zu behalten, aber ich glaube eher, dass Tante Integra damals mit der Tatsache, dass ihre Nichte Untod ist noch nicht wirklich klarkam.

Früher waren meine Haare goldblond, nach dem Biss wurden sie silbergrau. Meine jetzt gelben Augen, waren früher tiefblau. Ich stark geworden, sogar noch stärker als Vicci-Mama. Meine Sinne, besonders der Geruchssinn, sind wesendlich empfindlicher. Ich bin unsterblich und, wie Vampire, nur mit Silber zu töten. Ich kann mich jeder zeit in meine Wolfsform verwandeln, der Vollmond ist bei Wehrwölfen, entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung, nur bei der ersten Verwandlung nötig. Ich kann zwar immer noch alles essen, aber wirklich verwerten kann ich nur noch rohes Fleisch

Ich helfe Vicci-Mama die der Jagt auf kriminelle Vampire, Wehrwölfe und Ähnliches. Sie hat mir beigebracht mit allen möglichen Waffen umzugehen. Wie sie benutze ich eine 30mm Waffe, nur das ich statt eines Geschützes, eine Maschinenkanone habe. Wenn wir beide, sie mit ihrer Hallconen und ich mit meiner Hellscream, ein Freak- oder Guhlnest stürmen, fliegen die Fetzen und die Luft wird richtig schön silberhaltig. Freaks sind Menschen die durch das Implantieren besonderer Chips zu Vampiren werden, meist werden sie dabei zu blutrünstigen Killern. Guhle hingegen sind Vampiropfer, bei denen der Vampir sowohl den Tod, als auch die vollständige Umwandlung zu Vampir verhindert hat, sie sind nichts weiter als willenlose Sklaven und hirnlose Fressmaschinen. Im Gegensatz zu Native´s, Vampire die durch Biss entstanden sind, werden Freak´s und Guhle vom Gesetz, zum Zeitpunkt der Umwandlung offiziell für Tod und Vogelfrei erklärt. Das heißt, man kann sie töten, ohne Strafverfolgung zu fürchten. Ach ja, wer einen Freak oder Guhl schafft, ist ebenfalls zu Abschuss freigegeben. Für uns Wehrwölfe gelten Ähnliche Regeln.

Abgesehen davon bin ich immer noch ein normales Mädchen, außer Mom, meiner Tante, den Leuten bei Hellsing und Mom´s Mentor Alucard, weiß niemand was ich wirklich bin.

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Birth of a Hero

Sailor Moon Wolf

Weder Hellsing noch Sailor Moon gehören mir.

Ich habe die SM-Storyline um zehn Jahre nach hinten verschoben. Es geht also nicht 1992, sondern 2002 los.

Kapitel 1: The Birth of a Hero

Usagi saß in der Klasse und dachte über diese seltsame Katze nach, die auf dem Schulweg gerettet hatte. Eine schwarze Katze war eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber diese hatte dieses goldene Mondsymbol auf der Stirn, das ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Es war gerade Pause und ihre beste Freundin Naru Osaka, erzählte ihr gerade von dem Schmuck den ihre Mutter, stolze Besitzerin einer Juweliergeschäfts, gestern bekommen hatte und die Sonderaktion die sie veranstaltete. Silber, will sie mich umbringen., dachte Usagi. Ein paar Bänke weiter erzählte Umino ein paar anderen Jungs von dem Horrorroman den er gerade durch hatte. Er ließ sich gerade über die verschiedenen Methoden einen Vampir zu töten: Knoblauch, Kreuze, Holzpflöcke und dieser ganze Aberglaube. „Hey, Umino. Irgendwie habe ich erwartet, dass du diesen Aberglauben reinfällst.", rief Usagi, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Usagi kam erst am Abend nach Hause. „Wieso kommst du jetzt erst?", fragte Victoria, die gerade, wie jede richtige Hausfrau das Abendessen vorbereitete, ein Teller Blut für sich und ein halbes Kilo rohes Rinderfilet für Usagi. „Naru hat mich noch zum Geschäft ihrer Mutter geschleppt, weil die neuen Schmuck hatte. Aber jetzt kommt's. Der Laden war proppevoll, Frau Osaka hat den Schmuck zu Schleuderpreisen verhökert und ich war blank." „Das nenn ich Pech. Du musstest dich ja unbedingt tätowieren lassen." „Was soll's, das meiste war eh Silberschmuck." „Na ja. Komm essen."

Naru betrat noch einmal das Geschäft ihrer Mutter und erblickte mehrere bewusstlose Frauen am Boden und ihre Mutter, die ruhig an der Kasse stand. „Was ist hier los Mami?", fragte sie zaghaft. Als Antwort begann Frau Osaka ein diabolisches Kichern und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

Nach dem Essen saß Usagi ihrem Zimmer, vorm Schreibtisch, im Sessel und starrte in den Vollmond. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie, wie in so vielen Vollmondnächten zuvor, einfach mal wieder ihre Wolfsgestalt annehmen sollte und ein bisschen über die Dächer Tokios springen, oder ob sie in einen der Clubs für „Nichtmenschen" gehen sollte. Schlafen könnte sie später auch noch. Zwei-drei Stunden Schlaf waren für sie völlig ausreichend. Da sprang auf ein Mal die Katze vom Morgen, durch das Fenster auf den Tisch. Sie hatte eine kitschige Brosche im Maul. Usagi streckte ihr die Hand entgegen: „Sag´ bloß das kitschige Ding ist für mich." Die Katze nickte. „Na dann, zeig mal her." Sie ließ die Brosche in Usagi Hand fallen. Das Mädchen musterte die Brosche von allen Seiten. „Nicht ganz mein Stil, aber als Briefbeschwerer ganz gut.", meinte sie schließlich. „Ich habe dich lange gesucht.", sagte die Katze plötzlich. Usagi währe fast an die Decke gesprungen: „Mach das nie wieder. Ich hab´ fast einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt. Wer bist du überhaupt?", rief sie, während sich ihre Hand um den Griff der Pistole legte, die an der Unterseite der Tischplatte befestigt war. „Mein Name ist Luna, ich habe lange nach dir gesucht. Und jetzt, nimm die Brosche und sage: ‚Moon Prism Power, Make Up!' Beeil dich wir haben keine Zeit." Usagi entsicherte die, immer noch versteckte, Waffe. Usagi, tu was sie sagt. , hörte sie eine Männerstimme in ihrem Kopf. Alucard, bist du sicher? Ja, ich erkläre es dir später wen das Katzenvieh weg ist. „Was soll´s, mehr als sterben kann ich nicht." Sie nahm die Brosche und rief: „Moon Prism Power, Make up!" Dann kam eine Lichtshow. Als es vorbei war, stellte sie sich vor ihren Spiegel und musterte ihr Outfit. Es sah schon etwas seltsam aus, das Sailor-Kriegerin-Outfit in Kombination mit den tätowierten Oberarmen, ein Totenschädel links und ein Wolfskopf rechts. „Na toll, der ganze Aufriss, nur um mich in Cheerleaderklamotten zu stecken.", meinte sie resignierend. „Was soll das, Luna?" „Du bist jetzt Sailor Moon, Kämpferin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Deine Aufgabe ist es, gegen das dunkle Königreich zu kämpfen und die Prinzessin des Mondes zu finden." „Kämpfen? In dem Aufzug und ohne Waffen? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Sollen die sich über mich totlachen? In dem Outfit nimmt mich doch niemand ernst. Und wie soll ich ein ganzes Königreich alleine besiegen?" „Seit Jahrtausenden kämpfen Sailor Senshi in diesen Uniformen und sie sind unter den Mächten der Dunkelheit gefürchtet. Glaube mir sie werden dich ernst nehmen. Und was die Waffen angeht, du wirst keine brauchen. Senshi können die Mächte ihres Schutzplaneten kanalisieren und zu magischen Attacken formen, außerdem werden bei der ersten Verwandlung, die Grundlagen des Nahkampfes und das Wissen über deine Attacken in deine Erinnerungen implantiert. Du weist also ganz automatisch, wie man nach Art der Senshi kämpft. Und alleine Kämpfen musst du nur am Anfang, ich werde nach weiteren Sailor Kriegern suchen und sie erwecken. Du warst die erste, weil du die Anführerin bist." „Dann wurde ich mal sagen, dass dich schnell auf die Suche machst." „Gut, du wirst spüren wenn sie angreifen." „Gut, zu wissen." „Ach eins noch. Das du Sailor Moon bist muss geheim bleiben. Deshalb muss ich dich um etwas bitten, was dir sehr schwer fallen wird." „Was ist es?" „Damit Niemand eine Verbindung zwischen Sailor Moon und Usagi Tsukino herstellen kann, musst du deine ganze Persönlichkeit ändern." „In wie fern?" „Du musst eine Person werden die Niemand für Sailor Moon halten würde. Eine dumme, tollpatschige Heulsuse." „Pass mal auf du dämliches Katzenvieh. Entweder du vergisst diese Idee gleich wieder, oder wir drehen mal eine Runde durch die Hundezwinger der Nachbarschaft. Ist das klar?" Luna schaute Usagi entgeistert an, sie konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie sie niemals dazu bringen würde, ihr Wesen zu ändern. „Aber wenn der Feind herausfindet, dass Sailor Moon und Usagi Tsukino, ein und dieselbe Person sind, könnte sie versuchen über deine Familie und Freunde an dich ranzukommen. Willst du sie wirklich dieser Gefahr aussetzen." „Vicci-Mama ist die einzige Familie die ich hier noch habe und sie kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Tante Integra lebt in London. Und was meine Freunde angeht. Sagen wir mal so, der Feind will mich nicht wirklich erleben, wenn ich wütend bin. Und nun, lass mich allein, ich muss meine Gedanken ordnen. Der ganze Blödsinn mit den implantierten Erinnerungen geht mir etwas an die Nieren" „Gut, ich weiß, dass das Alles sehr plötzlich für dich kommt. Ich werde dich eine weile alleine lassen.", sagte Luna, bevor sie aus dem Fenster sprang, um in die geheime Kommandozentrale unter dem Crow-Cafe zu gehen.

Als Luna weg war, kam Alucard aus den Schatten in Usagi´s Zimmer. „So Alucard, nun kannst du mir ja sagen, wie du in der ganzen Sailor Moon Sache drin steckst.", sagte Moon. „Im Augenblick kann ich dir nur sagen, dass du alles erfahren wirst wenn du die Prinzessin findest. Vorher darf ich leider nichts weiter sagen, aber ich kann dir das hier geben." Der alte Vampir stellte eine Tasche auf ihr Bett und öffnete sie. Obenauf lagen zwei Blankpolierte, große Pistolen, ähnlich seiner Eigenen. In den Griffen der Waffen waren goldene Mondsymbole eingelassen. „14mm Kaliber, 8-Schuss-Magazine, Gewicht mit Munition: 50 Kilo." „Aber ich dachte Senshi brauchen keine Waffen, sie haben doch ihre Attacken?", fragte Moon verwundert. „Eigentlich schon, aber als die Sailor Krieger das letzte Mal kämpften, gab es noch keine Wehrwölfe oder Vampire und schon gar keine Freaks. Die Dämonen des dunklen Königreiches saugen den Menschen Lebensenergie ab und schwächen sie dabei stark, wenn die Senshi nicht eingreifen, sogar bis zum Tod. Wenn diese Youma in Kämpfe mit Senshi verwickelt werden, setzen sie mehr dunkle Energie als beim Saugen frei, sie sind kombiniert mit eurer hellen Energie, stark genug, dass die Untoten im näheren Umkreis sie spüren können. Sie werden schnell lernen, dass man da wo diese Energiemischung frei wird, in der Regel auch geschwächte Menschen, also leichte Beute, findet." „Mit anderen Worten, wenn Sailor Krieger und Youma aufeinander treffen, zieht das Guhle und Freak´s an, wie die Schmeißfliegen." „Genau. Sie dir mal die Kugeln an." Er hielt ihr eines der Magazine hin, die Patronen waren aus Silber, ungewöhnlich war nur, dass sie, kaum erkennbar, weiß schimmerten. Als sie es aber in die Hand nahm, begannen die Geschosse in einem sanften weißen Licht zu glühen. „Sie sind aus einem besonderen Silber, das man nur auf dem Mond findet. Sie glühen, weil sie die Energie deines Schutzplaneten, des Mondes, speichern können. Das geht aber nur wenn du sie in deiner Senshigestalt bist, oder dich als Sailor Moon in einen Wehrwolf verwandelst. Du kannst sie auch gegen die Geschöpfe des dunklen Königreiches einsetzen, sie sind bei denen aber nicht ganz so effektiv, wie deine eigentlichen Attacken. Gegen alles Andere wirken sie wie normale Silbermunition." Dann holte er ein weißes Schulterhalftergeschirr, aus der Tasche, die beiden Halterungen für die Waffen waren am Rücken angebracht, darunter waren Laschen für sechs Reservemagazine. Um die Pistolen zu ziehen, würde sie über ihre Schultern greifen müssen, aber das war wegen der Größe der Waffen nötig. „Wozu brauche ich den? Sailor Krieger haben doch eine Subraumtasche um ihre Ausrüstung zu lagern.", fragte Moon. „Das ist schon richtig, aber dort können sich die Kugeln keine Energie speichern. Deswegen musst du sie so transportieren. So und jetzt machen wir diesen Fuku etwas praktischer", erklärte Alucard, dann holte er ein Paar rote Kampfstiefel aus der Tasche. Moon zog ihre hochhackigen Stiefel aus und stieg in die Kampfstiefel. Alucard stellte sich hinter sie und entfernte die Schleife über ihrem Po. „Können wir auch die auf der Brust abnehmen?", wollte Moon wissen. „Nein, man kann die Uniform nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad verändern.", war die Antwort. Jetzt streifte sie denn Halfter über, er saß noch etwas locker. Dann steckte sie die Reservemagazine in die Laschen und die Pistolen in die Halterungen. „Sitzt ein bisschen zu locker.", meinte sie. „Keine Angst das wird schon. So und jetzt sag´ deinen Verwandlungsspruch. Sonst steckst du, wenn du dich das nächste Mal in Sailor Moon verwandelst, wieder im ursprünglichen Outfit." Moon dachte nicht weiter nach und rief: „Moon Prism Power, Make Up." Sie begann in einer weißen Aura zu leuchten. Das Halftergeschirr legte sich an den weißen Body und verband sich damit. Die abgetrennte Schleife und die „alten" Stiefel lösten sich in Luft auf. Dann verschwand die Aura. „So, dein jetziges Outfit wurde als Uniform von Sailor Moon gefestigt. Wenn du dich verwandelst, wirst du ab jetzt immer so aussehen. Ach ja, Magazine werden aufgefüllt wenn du mindestens acht Stunden lang nicht in der Senshigestalt bist." Plötzlich hörte Moon Hilfeschrei in ihrem Kopf, es war Naru´s Stimme. „Naru!", rief sie. „Sie greifen an, du musst dich beeilen. Denk dran. Menschen die von dunkler Energie besessen sind können noch geheilt werden.", sagte der Vampir. Moon nickte nur, sprang aus dem Fenster auf das Dach des Nachbarhauses und dann von Dach zu Dach in Richtung des Juweliergeschäfts der Osaka´s.

Luna hatte die dunklen Energien bemerk und lief zu Usagi´s Haus zurück, um sie zu alarmieren. Als sie ankam, sah sie nur noch wie Sailor Moon über die Dächer verschwand. Sie machte Kehrt und folgte ihr.

Naru´s Mutter verwandelte sich in ein Monster und packte das Mädchen. „Keine Bewegung du Mistvieh.", ertönte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme. Die Youma schaute zur Tür und erblickte etwas das jedes Wesen der dunklen Mächte kannte, eine Sailor Kriegerin, diese hier zielte gerade mit zwei, wirklich großen, Pistolen auf sie. „Ich bin Sailor Moon und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich in die Tiefen der Hölle verbannen." Bevor die Dämonin aber Naru als Schutzschild vor sich ziehen konnte, feuerte die Senshi zwei Kugeln in ihren linken Arm. Die Youma schrie auf und ließ ihre Geisel fallen. Bevor Naru aber aus Moon´s Schusslinie war, fing sich die Dämonin wieder und nahm die Bewusstlosen Menschen im Geschäft unter ihre Kontrolle. Während sich die jetzt willenlosen Menschen, hauptsächlich Frauen, langsam erhoben, steckte Moon ihre Waffen weg und zerrte die völlig verstörte Naru auf die Straße, wo sie von Luna erwartet wurde. „Sailor Moon du musst diesen Youma besiegen.", sagte sie. „Ach nee. Und wie bitte soll ich an den Menschen vorbei kommen? Ich kann sie ja schlecht über den Haufen schießen." „Du musst dir den Weg mit bloßen Händen freikämpfen. Aber pass auf, dass du niemanden ernsthaft verletzt." „Erzähl das mal denen.", sagte Moon, als sich aufrichtete und ins Getümmel stürzte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden brach eine kräftige Schlägerei aus.

Der Kampf dauerte bereits fünf Minuten und Sailor Moon, die stark zurück hielt, um nicht aus Versehen Jemanden mit ihrer faust zu durchstoßen oder Ähnliches, wurde langsam überwältigt. Es gelang einer Frau, eine von Moon´s Pistolen zu stehlen. Sie zielte jetzt auf die Senshi, die von ein paar Anderen zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Aus heiterem Himmel traf eine rote Rose die Hand der Frau die die Pistole mit beiden Händen hielt, sie ließ mit der getroffenen Hand los, richtete die Waffe, sie sie selbst mit beiden Händen kaum halten konnte, auf den Boden und drückte versehentlich ab. Der Rückstoß renkte ihr den Arm aus und riss sie herum, wobei sie die Pistole losließ, welche scheppernd in eine Vitrine fiel. Sailor Moon nutze ihre Chance und befreite sich. Sie sprang hoch, rammte die Finger der linken Hand durch die Holzverkleidung der Decke und krallte sich fest. Zwei der Willenlosen, Mädchen aus Usagi´s Klasse, versuchen sie an den Beinen zu packen, werden aber von einem Mann im schwarzen Frack, mit Maske und Zylinder, der hereinstürmt kam, weggerissen. Moon nahm mit der freien Hand ihr Diadem ab, es wurde in ihrer Hand zu einer gelb leuchtenden Energiescheibe, „Moon Tiara Action!", rief sie und schleuderte es auf das Monster. Als das Geschoss die Youma traf, zerfiel diese augenblicklich zu Staub und die von ihr kontrollierten Menschen brachen zusammen.

Tuxedo Mask ging zu der zertrümmerten Vitrine, hob die Pistole auf und ging zu Sailor Moon, die gerade auf den Boden zurückkehrte. „Wie viel wiegt das Ding?", fragte er, als er ihr die Waffe übergab. „50 Kilo. Wer bist du eigentlich?" „Man nennt mich Tuxedo Mask. Du hast gut gekämpft, Sailor Moon. Adieu.", sagte er und drehte sich zur Tür und verschwand. „Komm, wir verschwinden hier.", sagte Luna und ging ebenfalls. Na ja, Es ist Tag und strahlender Sonnenschein. Die Guhle werden in ihren Verstecken bleiben. Ich bleibe aber trotzdem bis eine Hellsingtruppe hier eintrifft., dachte Sailor Moon und sprang auf das Dach eines Gebäudes auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, wo per Handy Hellsing rief.

Fünf Minuten später fuhr ein gepanzerter Truppentransporter von Hellsing vor. Moon sprang von ihrem Posten zurück auf die Straße und lief zu Victoria, die gerade ausstieg. Victoria drehte zu Sailor Moon: „Was ist den hier passiert und was soll der Aufzug Usagi?" „Im Moment bin ich Sailor Moon, belass es dabei. Ich erkläre alles zu Hause. Hier war so ein Dämon, der den Leuten hier Energie abgesaugt hat. Ich habe ihn erledigt, aber die Wehrwölfe und Vampire hier brauchen dringend Nahrung. Ich verschwinde jetzt, Tschüß.", antwortete Moon und verschwand über die Dächer.

Am Abend klärte Usagi ihre Mutter über Sailor Moon, die Youma und den ganzen Rest auf.

Am nächsten Tag in der war Naru, verständlicherweise, völlig aus dem Häuschen und erzählten allen von dem Youma, der ihre Mutter ersetzt hatte und von Sailor Moon. Eines der Mädchen hielt ihr einen Sailor V Manga unter die Nase. „Sah sie so aus wie Sailor V?", fragte sie. „So ähnlich. Sie trug aber keine Maske, dafür diese beiden riesigen Pistolen. Und ich glaube sie hatte Tätowierungen auf den Oberarmen. Ich würde sie eher als eine Bodybuilder-Version von Sailor V beschreiben." Usagi grinste, sie hatte Sailor V schon in Realität gesehen, vor zwei Monaten, als sie mit Vicci-Mama in England war. Anders als auf den Mangabänden dargestellt waren ihre Augen rot und nicht blau. Hätte damals jemand Usagi gesagt, sie würde auch mal in so einem Outfit in den Kampf ziehen...

Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
